Impossible
by Kissy Fishy
Summary: "Impossible" is not a word in Paul's vocabulary. If he puts his mind to it, he can do anything. But winning Dawn's heart just might be the hardest thing he has ever done.
1. Chapter 1

Paul liked a challenge. To him, nothing was impossible. In fact, the word itself was nonexistent. Of course defeating the Sinnoh League was possible, and he proved himself right a few years after his loss to Ash. Friendship with Ash was not impossible, which was what Paul wound up with after his brother had dared him to make a friend. Ash Ketchum had just been the more challenging way to go about that.

But that is another story. As a friend of Ash's, Paul was entitled to visits every time the rambunctious Trainer came to town. He could not pretend he did not look forward to these visits, especially since Ash always had a new challenge for him. "Defeat my Emboar!" or "Show me your strongest Pokemon!" were common challenges from Ash that Paul welcomed.

During a particular one of Ash's visits, the two of them were lounging on Paul's couch, as teenage boys are known to do. Pikachu lounged at Ash's side. Each had a can of soda, watching the television but not really. Abruptly, Ash sat up, nearly spilling some of his drink. "Hey, it's Dawn!" he exclaimed, pointing. "Paul, turn it up!"

Reluctantly, Paul reached for the remote and upped the volume. The face of a vaguely familiar girl took up the screen, waving to some crowd Paul could not see. "Oh," he said upon recognizing her. "Her."

It was a brief ad for a Contest that had happened somewhere in Sinnoh. Paul really could not care less about such a thing. But Ash seemed to care, which meant Paul had to act at least remotely interested.

Ash blinked as he watched. "She's hot."

Paul's usually disinterested expression immediately turned into a frown. "What?" he exclaimed, in the most exclamatory voice he was capable of.

"Well look at her!" Ash went on, gesticulating wildly. "You can't say she's not hot."

"You have a girlfriend," snapped Paul.

Ash grimaced. "Yeah, but I heard her call Gary sexy, so I think I can get away with this." He sat back against the couch. "Besides, it's not like she'll find out."

Paul took that as a challenge and pulled out his cell phone, searching his contacts for Misty's name.

However, his fun was interrupted by Ash. "Dawn didn't like you much, if I remember right," he remarked, as if this were the most casual thing in the world.

"And?" Paul asked. He was starting to type out his message to Misty.

"…Nah, you're probably not up for it."

Slowly, Paul lowered his phone. "What are you talking about?"

Ash sipped his soda smugly. "I got a text from her telling me she would be here in Veilstone if I wanted to meet up."

Paul rolled his eyes. "And…?" he prompted.

"I just thought it would be interesting to see if you could win her over."

For a while, Paul was silent. "How do you mean?" he asked, snapping his phone shut and putting it away.

Ash just shrugged. "I don't know, man. I mean, you're here all by yourself. Me and Reggie are like the only human beings you see. Might not be a bad idea to get a girlfriend."

Slowly, Paul rolled his head around to stare at his friend. "You want me," he said carefully, "to get Dawn… to be my _girlfriend?_"

"Yeah, see, I knew it was too big a challenge for you." Ash took another gulp of his soda.

Now wait just a minute, is what Paul wanted to say. But it wasn't very Paul-like, so he kept silent. Instead, he watched the commercial about Dawn end and the normal program resume. "Hm," he said finally.

Paul knew Ash was peering at him curiously, wanting to see if the stony Trainer would take the bait. Oh, and Paul was such a sucker for bait, too. He hated it. But the hook was already in his mouth. All Ash had to do was pull.

"I mean" Ash stated casually, "she _really _hated you back then. It'd be a real victory if you could swing her to your side."

And there was the pull. Ash had him right where he wanted him. Paul was completely out the water, flailing ineffectively in the air, useless for anything except going in the net.

Paul shook the metaphor from his head, disturbed with the image it presented him with. "What if I'm not interested in having a girlfriend?" he said, despite how appealing the task was starting to sound.

Ash shrugged. "If you're going to let things like that stop you, then you're clearly not up for it."

Paul scowled at the TV. Ash may not look it, but he was a manipulative little sneak. Paul had learned this the hard way, and now was able to spot it when Ash used his powers of persuasion. Of course, that didn't make them any less effective.

"Very well," Paul complied. "I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

***So just for clarification, our characters are in their late teens. Maybe even college-age if you like.***

Paul was quickly regretting accepting this challenge.

First of all, Dawn had shown him instant hostility, though she did her best to hide it when Ash introduced Paul as his friend. Paul had just pursed his lips and tried to find something nice to say, but nothing came to mind.

The second reason Paul regretted it was because, well, Dawn was intimidating.

Yes, she was friendly and approachable, he supposed, despite giving him the cold shoulder. But she was very… attractive. Frighteningly attractive. Enough for Paul to feel uncomfortable in his own skin and make his words catch in his throat.

Paul was astounded by Ash. How could he be so easygoing, so nonchalant, in front of such a beautiful girl? He supposed having a girlfriend helped, but dear Arceus, Dawn just wasn't being fair! And he was supposed to win her over? He snorted mentally. There was no way that girl would take him.

"So, Paul, how have you been?"

Paul jumped. Was she… speaking to him? He glanced around, seeing that Ash had left their table in the Veilstone shopping center to go get drinks or fries or something. Paul shifted his gaze to Dawn, and tried very hard to find words. "Well," he said, and his voice sounded strangled. He cleared his throat and attempted to be a bit friendlier. "And you?"

Dawn shrugged. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old. I won the Wallace Cup again and can hardly get away from the reporters alive. Did you know that they can wait around on your front lawn until you step outside, and then hound you for as long as you're not in your house?"

"Yeah, they did that to me when I won the League," Paul said in a low tone.

"Oh that's right!" Dawn exclaimed, and Paul was shocked to see a wide smile on her face. Either she was a brilliant actress, or she was genuinely happy to hear that. "I remember that! I watched you win on TV. You kicked Cynthia's butt."

Paul had never heard it described like that before. "Thanks," he said uncertainly.

Then there was silence.

Finally, Ash returned, and Paul all but stood up and praised Mew. He had a basket of fries and three sodas in his grip. "You two didn't get too cozy while I was gone, did you?" he said teasingly.

Dawn let out a laugh, while Paul turned away. He would not give Ash the satisfaction of seeing him blush. "I think Paul would stay cold no matter how cozy I got," she said jokingly.

Paul whipped his head around to stare at his laughing companions. Was she being serious? Or had it been a joke? He tried to read her body language, but found his efforts unyielding. Mostly because Dawn had _very_ distracting body.

Oh dear Arceus, he was staring at her. Not just "staring at her," but _staring at her._ Paul blinked and hurriedly looked away, focusing instead on a ketchup stain on the table.

"So how was the Unova League?" Dawn asked Ash conversationally.

Ash shrugged and placed a disgusting amount of greasy fries in his mouth. "Same old, same old. I did really well, and lost to the Champion." He swallowed, and Paul tried not to watch him. It was too gross. "I think there must be this like, higher power or something preventing me from ever winning a League."

"Now _why_ would they do that?" Paul wondered in a tone that said he really didn't care.

"Because then my story would be over," Ash replied. He wiped his fingers on his jeans, a sight that made Paul cringe. "And I think God is entertained with my antics."

"I'm sure he's horrified by your hygiene," Paul countered.

Ash belched quietly, making Paul look away in shame. "I only act like this when I'm on the move," he stated matter-of-factly.

Dawn blinked. "You're leaving?" she asked.

The young Trainer nodded. "Tomorrow, I'm heading home to Kanto." He grinned. "Of course, I couldn't leave without introducing you two again."

Paul was about to retort with something sharp, but Dawn spoke first. "I don't know what you're trying to pull, Ash," she said with narrowed eyes, "but it's not working."

_She's not as stupid as I thought,_ Paul realized with relief.

Ash, however, continued to be as dim as a twenty watt bulb. "Maybe not now," he said playfully, "but it will."

Dawn rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse. "Whatever. I came here to do some shopping. If you want to come, that's fine, but if not, it was nice seeing you." She stood up and started walking away, her shoes clicking on the cheap tiled floor.

Paul was so glad the intimidating Dawn was gone. "Great, let's—," he began to Ash, but the other boy cut him off.

"Hang on, we're coming!" Ash shouted, leaping out of his seat.

Had Paul not been Paul, he would have groaned in misery. But such a sound was very un-Paul-like, so he stood silently and trailed after the two in the mall.

* * *

><p>While in the mall, Paul came to realize every bad decision he had ever made in his life. He also realized that they all revolved around that idiot Ketchum.<p>

"Ooh, Ash, what do you think of these shoes?" Dawn was inquiring, pointing delicately at a pair of blue heels on display. "I don't have anything in particular that would match them, but I could make a dress off of them." She picked one up. "I mean, I really like the color, but the print might be hard to match."

"Maybe, but I think they're worth it," Ash replied. "Look at that price. You won't get a bargain like that next time you come here, I guarantee it. Besides, you're a great seamstress. It shouldn't be too hard for you to make a dress to match them."

Paul could not believe what he was hearing. If Ash had ever had a girlier moment, Paul was yet to see it. He could do nothing but stare at the spectacle before him while his eye began to twitch.

Dawn, however, had finished pondering her friend's advice and grabbed the shoes. "You know, you're right. They're cheap, and I like them, so what the heck. Oi, Numel," she called. She gave a whistle and beckoned with one finger.

Paul's resolve crumbled when he realized she was talking to him. Already laden down with shopping bags from the first six stores, he slowly stepped forward. When he was in reach, Dawn placed the shoes atop the box he was carrying and moved on.

"You're doing great," Ash complimented cheerfully. He went to clap Paul on the back, but the stony Trainer's death glare made him reconsider. "Anyways, at this rate, you'll be her boyfriend in no time."

Paul suppressed a groan. He had forgotten he was trying to win this girl. "If I get her," he growled, "I demand some form of prize."

Ash laughed. "The girl is the prize, man!"

"No, I want something _else,_" Paul snapped.

Worried now, Ash paused. "Like what?" he prompted hesitantly.

Paul thought about his request for a moment before deciding. "An Xbox."

"A _what?_" Ash cried. "That's not fair, Paul! An Xbox is like, four hundred poké!"

"And you have plenty of money from your travels," Paul responded calmly.

Ash made a disgruntled face. "Fine," he complied. "But _only if_ you can get her by… the end of this week." He stopped for a moment, thinking. "And you'd better get started now!"

Paul straightened up and even smirked a little at the prospect of a free Xbox. "Fair enough," he agreed. He adjusted the boxes and bags in his grip and headed over to Dawn, who was paying at the register for the shoes. "Um," he began, and she looked up at him. Her hair swished about her face, and her earrings twinkled in the artificial light. Her eyes glistened with attention.

When Paul failed to speak, Dawn quickly grew irritated. "What?" she demanded.

_Aw God,_ Paul thought inwardly, and he reflexively tried to hide behind the items he carried. _I can't do this. _"Never mind," he said quickly.

The cashier handed Dawn back her credit card, and as she replaced it in her wallet, she cast Paul a wary glare. Abruptly, she clicked her purse shut. "Let's go," she ordered, already stalking away.

Paul followed her like an obedient Snubbull, cowering behind the purchased items he carried.

Out of nowhere, Ash appeared beside him. "That was a good start!" Ash encouraged. Pikachu waved, grinning, as if to agree with its master.

"Shut up," Paul hissed.

* * *

><p>The return home was not glorious for Paul. Ash and Dawn, on the other hand, made plans to meet up tomorrow to say goodbye. They then walked her to her hotel, deposited all her shopping at the feet of a bewildered bellhop, and headed home to Paul's.<p>

Ash, naturally, waltzed right into the house, singing. Reggie was in the kitchen, chopping carrots, when he heard him. "Hi Ash!" he called cheerfully. He turned around to see the teenager standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Have a good time?" he asked, even though he had no idea where they had gone.

"You bet we did!" Ash replied. He then continued his waltz up the stairs.

Paul slammed the door shut, making Reggie wince. He hated when his brother did that. Reggie turned in time to see his younger brother storming by. "Did you have a good time?" he queried again.

Paul hesitated in front of the kitchen doorway, looking at his brother. For a moment he silently glared at him before continuing his storm up the stairs.

Reggie grinned. "Was it a girl?" he called.

Again, the slamming of a door was heard, but this time Reggie just beamed. "Yup," he said to himself as he continued to cut the carrots. "It was a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw, c'mon Paul, what's the matter?" Ash wondered whiningly.

"What's the matter?" Paul replied. He was using his Furious Paul voice, and that was never good. "Why do you think this can work, hm? What on Arceus's earth makes you think Dawn and me is an item worth pursuing? I want to know, and I want to know _now._"

Ash bit his lip worriedly. "Well, um, I can't exactly… tell you." He looked down ashamedly.

"You'd better, or I'm not doing this, no matter what."

"Okay, okay!" Ash crumbled. "Misty and I have a bet. She told me she could get May and Drew together before I could get you and Dawn together, and I really don't want to lose."

Paul blinked. "It's a bet with Misty?" he said, confused. Ash nodded without looking up. "What happens if you lose?"

"Bad things," Ash whispered weakly.

Paul leaned forward slightly. "How bad?" he prompted.

When Ash told him, Paul was left stricken and pale, with his eyes stretched out in a most uncharacteristic way. "And that," Ash finished shakily. His knees were to his chest, and he was rocking back and forth like a child, "is why I can't lose."

Paul swallowed, only to find his mouth dry. He wiped at his forehead, where cold beads of sweat had formed, and sat down hard next to Ash on the bed. "Alright," he managed, clearing his throat. "I'll do it. But only because you're my friend." He straightened up slightly. "And because I'm getting an Xbox out of it."

Ash's eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you so, so much, Paul. I can't express how grateful I am."

"Hang on," Paul interrupted, and Ash fell silent. "How do you expect to set us up if you're leaving tomorrow?"

Ash smiled sheepishly. "I have a plan."

* * *

><p>"Come with me."<p>

Paul stared at Ash with disappointment. _That_ was his big plan?

Dawn pursed her lips. "I can't go to Kanto right now. I have too many things going on here."

"I'm the Sinnoh Champion, you idiot," Paul growled. "I can't _leave._"

"Sure you can!" Ash said happily. "Cynthia left all the time. And it's only for a little while."

"I haven't packed," Paul insisted, though it was already clear he was losing this battle.

"I can wait," replied Ash. When Paul just scowled, Ash smiled in victory and turned to Dawn. "Come on, Mom is dying to see you. Everyone will be there!"

Dawn just grimaced. "I've been really busy lately," she said, but her resolve was weakening. Paul watched in fascination. How did Ash _do_ that?

"Please?" Ash begged. "I bet you could find a Vulpix! And nothing's more contest-worthy than a Vulpix!"

Dawn's expression soured. "Fine," she conceded.

Ash jumped in the air, throwing his fist in victory. "All right!" he cried.

Paul massaged his forehead in exasperation. "I'll go pack," he grumbled, retreating back inside.

An undetermined stay at the Ketchum residence with Dawn. Oh dear Arceus, Paul was doomed.

* * *

><p>One very long boat ride later…<p>

"No reporters!" Dawn exclaimed happily. She thrust her arms in the air. "Best vacation ever!"

Paul was the exact opposite of Dawn. It was hot, too hot for his liking. He had been forced to shed his sweater and long-sleeved shirt or risk spontaneously combusting, something Paul was not happy about in the least.

Ms. Ketchum was kind—she always was. She welcomed Paul with a warm smile and offered him a cookie, which he politely declined (although he would be damned if he didn't at least take one later).

"Oh, and I'm sorry, Ash, Paul," she said, and her face truly showed it. "But I really don't have much space in the house, and with all these people coming over, well, what I'm saying is you'll need to bunk up." She smiled. "I set up a cot in Ash's room for you, Paul. I hope that will be enough."

Paul had to smile (read: not scowl) at her. She was always so sweet. "It's not a problem, Ms. Ketchum, really."

Ash's mom smiled. "You go on and get settled then," she encouraged. "Oh, and Ash! Open your window. Your room stinks with just one boy in it, let alone three!"

The humor in her comment was overshadowed by the number she used. "Three?" Paul repeated hesitantly.

"Now announcing, Drew Hayden!"

The green-haired coordinator burst through the front door, a grin plastered on his handsome features and a bag slung over his shoulder. He put his hand to his ear. "Ah, I can hear the crowd cheering from here."

"Oh _no,_" Paul breathed.

A girl with a bandana followed, slipping a yellow backpack off her shoulders as she entered. "Hey Ms K!" she greeted with a friendly wave.

Ash's mother waved from the kitchen. "Hi May!" She set her wooden spoon down on the counter and wiped her hands on her apron before rushing over to embrace the other girl.

May… Paul had heard that name before.

_Misty and I have a bet. She told me she could get May and Drew together before I could get you and Dawn together…_

Oh. Right. Which meant the cabbage-patch man was…

"You must be Drew!" Delia exclaimed, letting go of May to grin at him. "I'm glad I finally get to meet you."

"Thank you so much for having me over," Drew replied, smiling. "I've been wanting to come to Kanto for ages now."

Delia just smiled. "Make sure Ash shows you everything then. Paul, you know where the room is, would you show Drew?"

Paul jumped at being addressed. "Hn," he said, because he felt he had to make some sort of acknowledgement.

Drew turned and seemed to notice him for the first time. "Oh," he said, and he stepped forward, hand outstretched. "You're Paul? I'm Drew."

He seemed clean enough. Paul shook his hand with minimal repulsion. "Room's this way." He turned around and led the way up the stairs.

Ash was in the upstairs hallway, running a vacuum furiously across the carpet. He glanced up at saw them, his arm never stopping. "She left a list of chores on my bed!" he yelled over the whir of the vacuum.

Paul smirked mirthfully at his friend's suffering. Ms. Ketchum just went up a few places in his book. Still smiling, he beckoned for Drew to follow him. They stepped around Ash and the vacuum.

"Hey!" Ash called. Paul and Drew twisted around to look at him. "Is Misty here yet?"

The two boys shook their heads, and Ash went back to cleaning.

Ash's room was exactly as it was last time Paul visited. Posters of past Champions decorated the walls. The pokeball bedspread, which Ash wouldn't let his mother throw out, even though the bed was now too big for the blanket, was still there. Dozens of Pokemon figurines covered every available surface of dresser, desk, and shelf space. On one of the walls, Ash's past Gym Badges, tournament trophies, and contest ribbons were on display, shining as if just polished.

Two cots were set out, one by the window and the other by the dresser.

"Dibs on the window!" Drew exclaimed, rushing over to the cot.

Paul did nothing, though inwardly he was cackling at Drew. The poor imbecile had never seen a Kanto sunrise, and Ash's window didn't have blinds.

"So where are you from?" asked Drew. He had dropped his bag on the cot and gone to explore the room.

Paul unzipped his own bag and removed the sheets he had brought. Not because he doubted Ms. Ketchum's cleaning skills—it was just something he did. "Veilstone City," Paul stated.

"In Sinnoh?" Drew replied. He whistled. "Wow. That's one hell of a boat ride." Abruptly, Drew paused and straightened up. Paul could see him in the mirror on the dresser. "Wait, what's your last name?"

"Shinji," Paul said simply.

Drew actually took a few steps back. "Great Arceus, you're the Sinnoh _Champion!_" he cried.

Paul nodded silently. Inside, he was smirking. He really loved the recognition he got, humility be damned.

"Whoa, that is amazing!" Drew sat down on his cot, reeling from shock. "And here I am, a lowly Coordinator, yet to take any titles."

Personally, Paul had no respect for Coordinators (it was the sissy side of Pokemon). Wait. Dawn was a Coordinator. Okay, _most_ Coordinators. The ones that weren't Dawn.

Paul scowled. He had meant to say something, but his thoughts were in a tangle and the moment had passed. So he let it go and tried not to think of Dawn.

He didn't do very well.

The Trainer could not believe how easily the girl had slithered into his mind. Troublesome, that's what she was. Just thinking about her made his mouth dry. He swallowed. He did not like these feelings.

"So Paul."

Paul grunted, only recognizing the sound of his name.

Drew smirked. "Wanna battle?"

"No," Paul said flatly.

"What?" Drew cried. "Hey, no! You're a Champion, you can't refuse any challenge or you default your title!"

"I can refuse any challenge issued outside of Sinnoh, and, in fact, most challenges issued outside the League." As if Paul would want to battle the talking broccoli anyways.

Ash's head (bearing Pikachu) suddenly poked into the room. "Guys, come on! We've got places to be, people to see!"

"You sound like my agent," mumbled Paul.

Drew, on the other hand, appeared thrilled. "Awesome, let's go!" he declared, and he followed Ash.

Paul sighed. He hated being the only sane person for a few miles.

Ash was waiting for him on the other side of the door. He clapped him on the back unexpectedly. "Paul!" he said happily. "Remember what I said about you and a certain someone?" He raised his eyebrows a few times, which actually frightened Paul. "Here's what we're going to do about that…"


	4. Chapter 4

Paul really did try. He just wasn't good at talking to people. Especially people who made him feel funny. Extra-especially, Dawn.

He had done every tactic Ash had provided him with (albeit halfheartedly). He attempted the "sidle up to her while she's looking the other way" maneuver, and wound up chasing her around the room because she could not sit still. He then tried the "casual greeting/small talk" approach, but being Paul, no topics worthy of conversation had come to mind, so Dawn moved on.

Several other efforts included the "hey you're pretty hawt" look from across the room, the "can I get that for you?" ploy, and even the "make it freaking _obvious_" move, coined by Ryan Gosling in _The Notebook._ Nothing worked.

One reason was that Paul was Paul, and he really wasn't good at this sort of thing.

The other was Gary Oak.

Paul just could not compete. When the suave lab assistant strolled in, clad in tan pants and a deep blue V neck, even Ms Ketchum blushed a little. No one wanted to be attracted to Gary, but the young man left everyone little choice. Paul now knew why Misty had referred to him as "sexy."

Currently, Gary was smoothing his hair back, his other hand in his pocket, chatting with Dawn on the sofa while May and Drew raced furiously on the Wii. It wasn't quite a party, but anything involving Gary Oak usually turned into one.

"Why did he have to come," Paul growled, eyeing the tool from across the room.

Ash patted him encouragingly, earning a glare. "Don't worry, little trooper! Gary may have everything, but he's… uh… not a region Champion!" With a grin, Ash nudged Paul. "Although it looks like _someone_ is getting into the game."

Paul waved him away angrily. His thoughts drifted to the science fiction book he had brought with him, packed neatly inside his backpack. He was tempted to retrieve it and leave the "fun" of Gary Oak downstairs.

"Hey Paul!"

Ugh. _No._ Paul lifted his head and tried to appear conversational. Which, by Paul's standards, meant he looked a few steps above angry. "Yeah," he answered.

Gary strutted over and stood in front of him, blocking Paul's view of Mario Kart. Paul had no choice but to pay attention. "I don't think we've met," he said, and he extended a hand. "I'm Gary Oak."

Sourly, Paul shook it. "Yeah," he agreed, trying not to sneer.

"I hear you're the Sinnoh Champion."

"Where'd you hear that from," Paul inquired with such sarcasm it was surprising Gary gave him an answer. He grabbed his glass of lemonade from the table.

"Dawn told me all about you."

Paul stopped, the straw halfway to his lips. His scowl eased, but only because his brain kicked into overdrive. Dawn was talking about him? Did that mean something? How was he supposed to interpret this? Finally he realized he needed to respond. "Oh," he said simply. He took a sip of his drink.

Gary sat down in the empty space next to Paul, on the other side of the small table Paul was using to hold his lemonade. "I'd like to battle you sometime," Gary went on.

"Hm." Paul was watching Dawn now. She had taken over for Drew on Mario Kart, and chosen Baby Peach as her character.

"Yo." Gary snapped his fingers in front of Paul's face. Paul jumped and glared at him. "I said, we should battle."

"And I said, 'hm.'" Paul took another sip of his lemonade.

Gary got to his feet and pulled out a pokeball. "As in, now," he declared, brandishing the small ball in Paul's face.

Paul glared up at him. "What if I'm not in the mood?" he said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Then you're a coward and a wuss," retorted Gary.

Paul bristled, but he was stubborn. "And you're a geek who couldn't make it as a Trainer," he mumbled.

Gary leaned down, his face inches from Paul's. "Say that again," he said through gritted teeth. Paul actually felt his spit hit his nose. He wiped at it in disgust.

Paul was about to do exactly as Gary had asked, when lo and behold, Dawn entered the argument. "Are you guys going to battle?" she called. She tossed her luscious blue locks and grinned, eyes sparkling. "Awesome! It's been ages since I've seen a good battle!"

Paul slowly closed his eyes, trying to keep calm. Why. Why did _she_ have to say something? Stiffly, Paul placed his hand on Gary's forehead and pushed the other man back. He then stood to his full height, taking one last sip of his lemonade. Paul smirked inwardly when he realized he towered over Oak. "Well," he said quietly, "I can't deny a lady a show when she asks for one."

Gary blinked. A thought flickered across his face, too fast for Paul to read it. Then his smile widened. "Excellent," he said.

* * *

><p>The air was warm with the setting sun. The buzzing of Beedrill was slowing down and giving way to the chirping of Venonat.<p>

Paul planted his feet firmly in the grass of the Ketchum backyard, a choice pokeball already in hand. Dawn wanted a good battle, huh? She would get one. He was going to _crush_ Gary Oak. Crush him like a bug.

Several yards away, Gary tossed his pokeball in the air idly. "Tell you what, Shinji," Gary said, pouring as much distaste into Paul's name as he could, "I'll go first. Give you the advantage. How's that?"

"I don't need the advantage," Paul growled. "Throw your damn pokeball."

Gary smirked evilly. He hurled the tiny ball out into the field. "Go, Electivire!" he exclaimed.

Paul did not speak as he threw his pokeball. He found it intimidated his opponents more when he was silent.

The ball erupted in a flash of light, and Magmortar appeared in its wake. The Pokemon gave a rumble, like a volcano.

Gary did not even flinch. "You first," the smug Trainer stated.

Something to note about Paul is that he is very confident in battling. Always. And if his opponent is stupid enough to give him the first hit, well, he's going to take it.

"Explosion," Paul said simply.

Gary's pupils didn't even have time to dilate. The world became blindingly white. Then deafening. Then it was normal again.

Gary and his Electivire had been blown back a good hundred yards. His Pokemon was entirely passed out, unable to even blink. Gary had been shielded somewhat by his Electivire, and was more hurt from it landing on him than the initial attack.

Magmortar was exhausted. Paul knew it was about to faint. He recalled it back to its pokeball. "I win," he stated. He smirked and looked to his audience.

They were not nearly as pleased as he was.

Drew was gaping in shock. May clutched her ears as if they were ringing. Ash's eye was twitching. And Dawn… Dawn just looked mad.

Upon seeing Dawn's face, Paul grew uncertain. Had he done something wrong?

"What's the matter?" he snapped.

Delia came flying out of the house. "Holy Shellos, what was _that!?_" she screamed. "Are you all okay?"

Dawn just scowled. She grabbed May by the arm and led her inside the house.

Paul scowled equally and sauntered over to Ash. "What did I do?" he growled, watching her leave.

Ash grimaced. "You might have overdone it."

"Might?" Drew repeated. He clapped Paul on the shoulder, an action that the made him wince. "Hell. You didn't even give him a chance." He shook his head. "I guess that's why you're Champion." With that, he too retreated back into the house.

Actually, because of rule regulations and good sportsmanship, Paul wasn't allowed to use that move in official battles unless he was on his last leg. However, Paul was not about to admit that. He had meant to give an ass-whooping, and he did.

But Ash kept grimacing at him. And Paul did not like it. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing!" Ash assured him. "Except… that was pretty harsh. I mean, even for Gary."

"I wanted to prove a point, not let him down easy," muttered Paul.

Again, Ash winced. His gaze shifted towards the house. "You certainly proved a point," he admitted. He scratched at his head. "But… wrong point. And to the wrong person."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You wanted to impress Dawn! That was the goal! Now you've just pissed her off!"

"That was nothing short of impressive, if I do say so myself."

"Girls don't think like that. They prefer effort to power. You just made Gary infinitely more appealing than yourself."

Paul looked at him. "That doesn't even make sense."

Ash shrugged. "Watch. I'm right."

Ash had infinite more experience in the field of wooing than Paul did, and Paul admitted that. So, instead of being stubborn even though he _knew_ he was right, he sighed and let his shoulders sag. "Well then, what do you recommend to fix this?"

"…Befriend Gary."

"_What._"

"No, no, seriously! It'll make you look… I don't know, nice or something!"

Paul glared at his friend for a moment before making up his mind. "No, screw it. I don't need a girlfriend. Let alone _this_ one."

Ash immediately panicked. "No, you can't! Remember me? My fate hangs in the balance!"

"Your life is not worth this."

"Oh come _on!_ Please? Just try being nice to Gary! You're both big jerks, you'll get along fine!" Ash got behind him and started pushing.

"What did you say?"

"_Go!_" Ash gave Paul one final push in Gary's direction before turning around and going inside.

Paul glared at his retreating back, silently praying for it to burst into flames. When Ash entered the house unscathed, Paul felt he had no choice. Slowly, he made his way across the singed grass to Gary, who was inspecting his Electivire's wounds.

Evidently, Paul had to speak in order for Gary to notice him. So he cleared his throat.

Gary whipped around. "Oh," he said. He returned to his Pokemon. "What do you want?"

Paul pursed his lips. What _did_ he want?

He clearly pondered the question too long, because Gary eventually turned around again. "What is your problem?"

Paul blinked. "I don't have a problem," he stated flatly.

Gary snorted with disbelief.

Paul clenched his teeth. He did not need this. He was Champion of Sinnoh. Gary was some Trainer dropout wimp that did not merit his little finger. Why was he apologizing? He had done nothing wrong! And if Dawn couldn't see that then—

He stopped. He took a deep breath. Dawn _couldn't_ see it.

"I may have… overdone it," said Paul. The words left him with all the pain and agony of his fingernails being slowly pulled from their beds by a pair of rusty tweezers.

Gary smiled wanly. "Do you use that move on exhausted kids who make it past the Elite Four on just their hopes and dreams?"

"Only when they're cocky pricks who ask for it," snapped Paul. Then he grimaced. Oops. Friendship failed. He would have to settle for archenemies.

For a moment, Gary looked ready to retort. Then his anger fell and he looked away. "You're right," he mumbled. "Sorry."

Paul blinked and actually took a step back, he was so shocked. Sorry? The jerk was apologizing? Now what was Paul supposed to do? "Y-yeah," he tried. "Me too." Yes, that seemed like it would work.

Gary nodded dejectedly and returned his Electivire to its pokeball. "Well then," he said with false enthusiasm, "guess I'll head back to the lab."

"No, you don't have to," Paul told him. He surprised himself. "I mean… you know…"

Gary narrowed his eyes, smiling. "You're not very good at talking to people, are you?"

In response, Paul simply glared.

The researcher laughed. Paul's anger eased a little. Laughing was good. He was making steps in the right direction.

"All right," Gary conceded. He started walking towards the house. "I think Delia made cake, anyways."

Paul followed him silently.

"So," began Gary, eyeing Paul smugly, "how long have you been after Dawn?"

Paul tripped as the ground went up slightly, and down he went. He muttered curses as he picked himself up, wiping at his now grass-stained pants in vain. Finally, he regained his composure and said, "No."

Gary frowned, though he was still amused. "No?" he repeated.

Realizing his answer made no sense, Paul resorted to a glare and murmured, "Shut up," before marching past Gary and into the house. Friendship be damned. Nobody said that to Paul. He wasn't _after_ anyone! No way—

Paul came to a sudden halt. Dawn was in the kitchen. _  
><em>

Her back was to him, all blue hair and short skirt and curves. She was standing on tiptoes, peering in the cabinet for something. "Ms Ketchum, I can't find the powdered sugar," she called loudly.

"Look on the top!" was the reply from the next room.

Dawn pushed herself up on the counter, but still was not tall enough to see. From where he was, Paul could see the sugar. Silently, without thinking, he walked up beside Dawn and reached up, stretching. He removed the sugar from the shelf and slowly brought it down to the counter.

Suddenly Paul found himself face to face with Dawn.

She stood there, blinking at him, not moving away despite the fact that their sides were touching. Her eyes were sparkling. Did they always sparkle? And her lips… what would happen if he just leaned down a little, and gently closed his eyes…?

"Um, thanks."

The spell shattered. Paul blinked. _Bad things,_ he answered himself. _Very bad. _Unable to speak, Paul nodded vigorously and dropped the bag in front of her. He then closed the cabinet, because he couldn't stand to leave things like that open, and walked into the other room.

Good _lord._ What was happening to him? Had he really just considered kissing her? Kissing!? What was the matter with him?

Dawn soon entered with the plastic bag of powdered sugar, which she set on the table. Ms Ketchum scooped up a fistful and drizzled it over the chocolate cake that was sitting on the table. Paul kept his eyes on Dawn. He didn't even try to stop himself this time. He was vaguely aware of Ash and Gary sniggering to themselves, and he ignored them. Unfortunately, Dawn ignored _him._ Paul didn't know what he would have done had she _not_ ignored him, but it hurt all the same.

Conversation was going on all around Paul, which was fine. Paul did not want to talk. He was feeling broody so he was going to brood. And laugh quietly to himself about Bandana and the Cabbage Patch Man.

"Pika!" came the cry of the mouse Pokemon.

Paul just looked at it, because to him it was making noise when there was no need to. Ash, however, leapt to his feet and ran to join Pikachu at the window. "Misty!" he cried happily, and he sprinted out the front door.

Everyone immediately crowded around the window, sticking their faces up against the glass to allow everyone a view. Paul, wondering if maybe this was social protocol, belatedly joined them. He could see out the window from a little triangle offered by a gap under May's armpit.

"Oh, look at the two Luvdisc," Gary chided. He lifted the window open. "We can see you!" he shouted.

"Yeah, looking is free!" That was unmistakably Misty.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Get a room, puh-lease," she giggled.

Paul assumed everyone was watching Ash make out with his girlfriend. He was seeing the grass and a little bit of sky. With a sigh, he decided to return to his seat and finish his cake. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could go upstairs and brood some more.

"Jeez, who wants to see that?"

Paul glanced up. Dawn came and sat down in the empty chair beside him. Definitely not the chair she had been sitting in earlier. So… she sat there… just to sit next to him?

Oh. Shoot. Paul was supposed to reply. Hurry, before things get awkward. "I do not," he stated.

Dawn looked at him. Paul frowned inwardly. Was that the wrong thing to say? Good lord, he was terrible at this, wasn't he?

"Hey, um, Gary told me that you two are cool," she went on, as if grasping for a conversation.

Oh. Was that what the researcher had been saying during dessert? Good. Paul had been afraid he was hitting on her.

"Yes," Paul confirmed. He wanted to add "we're cool," but that really wasn't the sort of thing he said. So he kept quiet.

The conversation was floundering. Paul knew it. But talking to Dawn made him feel like a Magikarp: if he didn't keep his mouth shut it would flap uselessly.

Finally, Paul thought of something to say. It was pleasant. It was about her. It would work splendidly. He opened his mouth.

"Would you like go out tomorrow?"

Paul blinked. That… was not what he had wanted to say. Where the hell did that even come from? He opened his mouth again, to correct his previous statement.

"With me?"

Mentally, Paul kicked himself. He lowered his eyes to the half-eaten cake on the table and pretended he didn't exist for a moment.

"Sorry," Paul murmured, and he was delighted his words were in his control again. "I didn't mean to be so… forward. Forget I said anything."

"Did Ash put you up to this?" Dawn asked, her voice quiet.

Paul glanced up. Her gaze was sad. Or maybe tired. He got the feeling that he was entering a danger zone. "Why do you ask?" he inquired. Then he winced. His tone had been a bit harsh there.

Dawn shied away from him a little. Yep. His tone definitely hadn't been nice. "So that's a yes then." It wasn't a question.

Paul really had to think about this. How could he answer her honestly, but not chase her away with the truth? "Ash makes me do a lot of things I don't want to do." Okay, Paul, good start, but where are you going with this? "But, for once, I—."

In a great rush everyone returned to the table, babbling with conversation and drowning out whatever words Paul might have said. Secretly, he was glad of the interruption. He was not sure how Dawn would have reacted. However, when he looked at her, he realized she had been leaning forward. She really wanted to know what he had to say.

Paul swallowed, flushed, and looked down at his cake again.

***So Magmortar cannot learn Explosion. Sorry.***


	5. Chapter 5

Delia grimaced. "I'm sorry, Gary. We only have two cots." She apologetically handed him a thin sleeping bag.

"That's fine, Delia," he said. "I don't mind at all."

Paul sat on his cot happily. Well, as happy as Paul can be. He had his back against the wall, for support, and his sci-fi book in his hands. He was pleasantly cozy, had brushed his teeth, and was looking forward to not dreaming about Dawn. If he could not escape her in his sleep, then he was truly screwed.

Ash, on the other hand, had no intention of sleeping. He crawled across his bed, stretched, and grabbed hold of an Xbox controller. "Who's ready to stay up all night playing Halo?" he announced.

Gary set up his sleeping bag next to Ash's bed so he could lean against the dresser. He picked up a second controller and tossed one to Drew's open hands. "Paul, do you want one?"

Paul looked up from his book. He hesitated. "If I do, will we sleep sooner?"

"We will sleep when every last forerunner has been obliterated!" Ash exclaimed. He paused. "And tea-bagged."

Paul sighed. He closed his book and set it in his bag again. "I'll play."

"Hell yeah!" shouted Ash.

* * *

><p>Ash glanced at his phone. "We need chips."<p>

Immediately everyone's fingers touched their noses. "Paul, you lose," Ash said.

"What?" Paul exclaimed. "Drew was last!"

"Just go get the chips," Gary stated, his eyes still on the TV.

Paul scowled. "No, I'm not going to get chips I won't even eat when I didn't even lose the lot!"

"With all your arguing, you could have been there and back already," Gary told him.

Frustrated, Paul flung his blankets back and stormed out of the room. Yes, Paul can storm. Just not as excitedly as most people. Rest assured, though, it is just as intense.

Paul exited Ash's room and closed the door behind him. He jumped in terror when he turned around and saw Dawn leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

Paul stared at her, caught completely off guard. "Hello," he said. Then he silently congratulated himself on having said something.

"Hi," Dawn replied. Paul did a mental victory fist pump. Conversation!

"So," the blunette continued, "you never finished what you were saying at the table."

Paul felt all the blood drain from his face. Oh. Quick, think of something clever to say! "You never gave me an answer." Very good, Paul. Witty.

Dawn nodded, as if this was fair. "I can't answer you until you finish," she informed him simply. She edged closer to him, arms folded under her breasts. Paul came to the shocking and petrifying conclusion that she was not currently wearing a bra, only a thick, slightly too-big shirt and short pink shorts for her pajamas. He had never been so attracted to anything in his life.

"Um," he said with a gulp. His brain was short-circuiting, and he tried vainly to focus on her face instead of her chest. What had he been saying at the table? "Well, uh, Ash… Ash makes me do things I don't want to." Oh, thank Arceus he remembered. "But this time I'm, um, _glad_ he forced me into this." He pursed his lips, and when she continued to scrutinize him, he added, "This thing. With… you."

Paul was suddenly aware how much closer she had drawn to him. Had he been the one moving? Or her? Or… both? He couldn't remember. He focused on her expression, trying to analyze it. She looked bitter, like she was sucking on a lemon. That was not the look of a happy woman.

Somehow, Paul had screwed it up again. He flushed deeply and glanced away.

Without warning, Dawn grabbed his face and pulled it down to hers. Their lips crashed in a sloppy, unexpected kiss. She bit at his lips and devoured his tongue for all of six seconds, then broke away.

Paul had not responded well. It had taken him completely by surprise and left him utterly breathless. Amazing. He wanted more. Now.

Dawn gazed at him with lidded eyes. "Okay," she said. "We can go out tomorrow." When Paul said nothing, she suggested, "Lunch?"

Paul just nodded eagerly. He felt like jelly, barely staying upright after Dawn's staggering kiss.

"Okay," she repeated. She nodded, as if agreeing with herself. "Right. Okay. Good night."

"Night," Paul managed. He watched Dawn turn around and walk down the hall before disappearing into the girls' room. The moment she was out of sight, he leaned heavily against the wall and exhaled with relief.

After resting there for a few minutes, Paul decided he felt normal enough to return to his cot. He opened the door and went straight for his bed.

"Hey, man, where are the chips?" asked Gary.

Paul blinked. He had completely forgotten. "I couldn't find them," he stated. His voice was raspy and thick.

Ash rolled his eyes. "Well, we don't need chips, do we," he declared.

Realization hit Paul like a bus. He looked at Ash. "No," he agreed. "We _don't._"

Ash gave him the happiest of grins and continued playing.

* * *

><p>Paul's dreams were the opposite of peaceful that night. They were laden with desire and flooded with lust for a certain girl. He woke continuously, sweaty and flushed, only to fall asleep into another burning dream. Never had he had feelings like this. If he couldn't get it under control, the others in the room would surely notice, and Paul did not know what he would do then.<p>

He woke late, later than he cared to. And he was still awake before everyone else in the house. A glance at his phone told him it was eight-thirty in the morning. Paul was usually awake no later than seven. He disliked having his routine interrupted.

As it turned out, everyone in the house enjoyed sleeping late. Paul took the opportunity to go for a run. Kanto morning air was gorgeous, and he felt like he needed to work hard after all the mental agony of last night.

Dawn…

As soon as she entered his mind, Paul tripped. He let out a long stream of swear words, cursing the day Ash ever set foot in his house.

When Paul had thoroughly worn himself out, it was nine-fifty. He showered, read his book on the couch, and ate an apple for breakfast. It was another half-hour before someone woke up.

"Good morning," Misty proclaimed with a fantastic yawn. She stopped in her descent down the stairs to gaze at Paul. "How long have you been up?"

"Two hours," he replied easily. He finished his book and tossed it on the cushion next to him.

Misty nodded. She disappeared into the kitchen.

Paul contentedly pondered his date with Dawn until the redhead abruptly materialized and sat herself down beside him with an overfull bowl of cereal. "So," Misty began, grinning, "how've you been?"

"Well," Paul replied.

"'Course you're well, you're the Sinnoh Champion," she responded. "If you're not well there's something wrong with you."

"Champion is a very stressful job," Paul pointed out.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Mmhm. You look _so_ tired."

Paul scowled. "Gym Leader," he said insultingly.

The water Trainer fell over as if wounded, balancing her cereal so as not to spill it. "Oh, you got me," she gasped. "Your words do sting, sir!"

Paul couldn't help but smile.

Misty righted herself, a devilish grin on her lips. "Bet I can think of another reason you're well," she said playfully.

"Oh?"

"Oh yes," Misty went on. "Tell me, did you enjoy your secret rendezvous in the hallway?"

Instantly Paul's cheeks colored. Dawn was being brought into the conversation. Words would soon fail him. "It's not a secret if everyone knows," he murmured.

Misty smirked and nudged him. "Atta boy, Paul!" she exclaimed.

"So it's true girls tell each other everything…"

"Tell? Paul we _threw _that girl out there with orders to report back."

Paul smiled a little, though he was still blushing madly. "Really? They sent me to get chips."

Misty nodded approvingly. "Very good, Ash," she noted. "I'll have to reward him for that later."

Paul was Paul. He was stoic and stubborn. But even he did not miss a good sexual innuendo when it came his way.

"Shut up," Misty snapped, pushing the sniggering Paul away. She spooned a large amount of cereal into her mouth and before she was done chewing asked, "So what's your plan for later?"

Paul paused. "Later as in… today?" he guessed.

"No, later as in retirement. Of course today. With Dawn."

Paul bit his lip in uncertainty.

Misty saw this and gaped. "You've been awake for two hours and you don't have plans yet?" she demanded.

"Well…"

"Well?" Misty interrupted. She angrily ate another spoonful.

"I don't know what to do," he confessed. "Ash usually helps."

"Oh, God, don't ask Ash," said Misty. She gestured with her spoon. "He knows nothing about dates. I usually plan whatever we do and then make him pay."

Paul scowled. "So I let Dawn plan?"

Misty shook her head. "No, Dawn wants to be romanced," she informed him. "Surprised, wowed, catered to."

"Did she tell you this?"

"I just know."

Paul scowl turned from one of thinking to one of exasperation. "You just know," he repeated flatly.

"Mmhm," Misty replied as she crunched her breakfast.

"Well that settles everything."

"Do you want my help or not?"

Paul was silent, which in Paul language meant yes.

Misty tipped the bowl back, draining it of milk. Paul was both amazed and disturbed at how quickly she had finished it. Setting the bowl on the coffee table, she yanked a rubber band off her wrist and tied her hair back in her favorite side-ponytail. "Okay," she began. "Here's what you do."


	6. Chapter 6

Paul was mystified. He had done _everything_ right. Nothing had gone wrong! Compared to the movies, the date went flawlessly! Perfect! No date in the history of forever had ever gone this well.

So why the hell was Dawn so angry?

She had hardly talked. Paul had started all the conversation. And done a mighty fine job of it. Dawn was the unresponsive one. Where was the joyful, chattering, troublesome, beautiful girl?

Paul was really at a loss. Eventually he stopped talking, because he did not speak just to hear his own voice.

Instead, he pondered everything he could possibly be doing wrong.

Was it the way he was holding his fork? Perhaps he was chewing too loudly.

After a long while in silence, Paul finally could not take it. He dropped his fork on the plate with a clang, so that Dawn looked up.

Paul met her beautiful eyes and scowled. "What's wrong," he demanded.

Dawn shrugged. "Nothing," she said idly. She continued to stir her lettuce about her plate.

"I am not an idiot," Paul said sharply. When Dawn did not answer, he sighed in surrender. "Let's go home," he snapped. He threw some poke on the table and stood up. "Are you coming?"

Dawn made a disappointed face, dropped her fork, pushed her chair back noisily, and walked right past him.

Right. Past. Him.

Paul was flabbergasted. Yes, this is not a very Paul-ian feeling, but he felt it nonetheless.

Dawn did not wait for him at the entrance to the restaurant, or the fork in the road, or the bench before the woods. Paul stormed back to the Ketchum residence alone, his anger steadily growing. How dare she? How dare she… lead him on like that? It was insulting! Ridiculous! Cruel!

When he entered Ash's home, taking care to slam the door as loudly as was polite in someone else's house, he found Ash sitting at the kitchen table. A movie could be heard in the living room, presumably where everyone else was.

Paul pursed his lips. "Here to congratulate me?" he sneered.

Ash frowned. "Yeah, actually."

Paul blinked. "What?"

"Dawn came back and said it went really well. She said she had a good time."

"_What?_"

"Yeah."

Paul gaped at his friend. "And what was her excuse for us not walking back together?"

"She said you had to stop at Oak's."

For a moment, Paul felt furious, and he wanted nothing more than to lash out. But somehow, he swallowed his rage and nodded. "Ah. Right."

"Did something not go well?" Ash inquired.

Paul shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I think I'm going to go talk to her. Is she…?" He gestured to the living room.

"Naw, she went upstairs."

Paul nodded. Time to get this straightened out.

* * *

><p>Paul found Dawn alone in the room she shared with May and Misty, the door wide open. He took that as initiative to go on in, and he was not feeling polite anymore.<p>

"What the hell was that."

Dawn jumped and looked at him. "What?" she wondered.

"What you told Ash," Paul said, as if this had needed clarification.

"Oh." Dawn nodded. "That." She wrung her hands uncertainly. "I told Ash what he wanted to hear, got him out of our hair."

Paul pursed his lips so thin, any observer would fear he may swallow them. "So you lied to him?"

"…Well no—."

"You aren't making any sense!" Paul cried, shaking his hands in frustration. "Last night, you kissed me, _you_ started that. And then, today, you didn't even _speak_ to me! And—and you told Ash it went _well?_ What?"

Dawn merely shrugged. "I'd rather not talk about it," she mumbled.

Paul's eyes bugged out of his head. "No, we're talking about this," he snapped, and he blocked the doorway with his stocky frame. "You don't get to toy with me like this. Other guys may follow you around like mindless Houndour, but I… I won't…" He hesitated, because it occurred to him that the past few days he had been doing just that. He shook his head and glared. "Tell me."

For a long time, Dawn only stared at him with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, her thin arms folded across her chest. Paul was reminded of last night and how she hadn't been wearing a bra and he had to look away.

"Okay Paul," she began evenly, stepping towards him, "I'll tell you. This!" she yelled, gesturing to him, "this is the real you. Angry, and bitter, and mad at the world. I remember how you used to be. You were cruel. You still _are_ cruel. I thought, maybe, that had changed, but then I saw the match with Gary and I knew it didn't. But no, I was stupid and thought 'give him one more chance,' and what did I get? A man faking it so hard it turned my _stomach._"

Paul blinked at her. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice soft and dangerous.

"Faking. It." She enunciated every consonant with her teeth.

Paul turned furious then. "Of _course_ I'm effing faking it!" he shouted. "No one likes _me._ I'm lucky Ash is so pathetically optimistic or else I wouldn't even have him. But then you! You waltz right into my life—my happy, isolated life—and make me stupid and _infatuated _with you. And if you had never shown an interest I could have gone back to Sinnoh and forgotten all about you. But you had to go and lead me on."

"I didn't _lead—_!" Dawn began, but he cut her off.

"What the hell do you call last night then?" he cried.

Dawn closed her mouth and fell silent.

A silence fell over them. They stared each other down until Paul sighed and looked away. "You're impossible," he muttered. "_This_ is impossible." He turned around and left the room. A small, pathetic part of him hoped she would follow.

She didn't.

Paul stomped into Ash's room and packed up his things. It did not take long. In a few minutes he was stomping down the stairs, and he was unsurprised to see the entire household waiting at the base, listening.

Ash met Paul's eyes for a moment, and then Paul kept walking.

"Paul, wait," Ash started.

"I'm going home," he barked. He arrived at the base of the stairs, saw Delia and bowed to her. "Thank you for all your hospitality, Ms Ketchum," he said politely. "I'm sorry to be leaving so soon."

Delia smiled sympathetically and nodded. Paul pushed his way through the crowd and exited the house.

"Paul!" Ash called, chasing after him.

"Go away Ash," snapped Paul. He was definitely not in the mood.

Ash grabbed his shoulder, turning Paul around. "Look," he said, his eyes boring into his, "I'm sorry."

Paul pursed his lips together, and his eyes started stinging. His chest felt like someone had stomped on it. "This is why I don't date," he mumbled, fighting tears he hadn't shed since he was a child. "I used to get… crushes, I suppose, and I would always get, well, crushed. And this just shows that nothing has changed." Paul met his friend's—his only friend's—eyes. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Ash only nodded. "You don't have to leave," he told him quietly.

"No," Paul replied. "I bet… Reggie needs me," he said feebly. With that, he turned away. And he kept walking.

* * *

><p>Paul walked the whole way into town and was dismayed to find he had arrived too late. The day's ferry had already departed and he would have to wait until tomorrow. He refused to go back to the Ketchum residence, but when he went to check in to a hotel, he discovered his card did not work outside of Sinnoh.<p>

Luckily, the owner recognized him as the Sinnoh Champion, and she even hailed from Canalave. She happily gave him a room free of charge for the night, but Paul informed her he would be paying her back as soon as he got home. He couldn't let her hospitality go unrewarded. Ash had made him into that sort of person.

* * *

><p>There was nothing on TV. Local stations in Pallet Town were all this hotel received, and they were terribly boring. Paul left it on the news station, which had a story about a Skitty trapped in a tree. His mind started to wander as the droning voice of the newscaster carried on at a low volume.<p>

Dawn had called him a fake. He'd even admitted it. But Paul _had_ changed. He was not sociable still, and he knew that. But he had learned to love and care for his Pokemon, and other people, since knowing Ash. He was a better person now. He kept very little of his money, only enough to support Reggie and himself, and to purchase new equipment. He donated most of it.

Didn't that make him a good person?

What made him a bad person? In Dawn's eyes, at least? The way he had treated Gary, apparently. But he… that boy had needed to learn a lesson! He'd deserved it! Paul had so perfected that move with Magmortar that it really didn't harm the opposing Pokemon. Gary had seen that.

What else? His behavior on their date, right?

Ugh. Could he even call it a _date?_ He shuddered and his face felt hot with anger.

She thought he had been faking. But… had he? He had thought he was putting his best foot forward. And now, when Paul thought about Dawn, he felt like something was squeezing his heart. It was painful. It _hurt._

He hadn't been faking then. And, unfortunately, he wasn't faking now.

Paul slammed his fist down on the mattress like an upset child. Why did he have to feel like this? Why? He was hurt! He was aching—he was… he was empty inside. He had never realized it before but now it was like his chest was an endless chasm. He was lonely. He pictured Dawn sitting on the bed, right beside him. He could feel her shoulder touching his and smell her hair. Her hands gently wrestling the remote from his grip, because she wouldn't like watching the news, he was sure.

Again he punched the bed and let his head fall against the headboard. Damn these feelings! Damn that woman!

Paul viciously lifted the remote and turned the television off. He inched down under the covers and willed sleep, but he was too worked up. His patience lasted almost a full minute before he whipped the blankets back and sat up. Anger fueled him. He pulled socks up over his ankles and stuffed his feet into sneakers. He didn't bother changing out of his pajamas before pulling his coat on. Again he threw his belongings into his back pack and zipped it up. The corner of his sleeve got caught in the zipper. He did not care. He marched downstairs where the manager was sitting behind the front desk. She looked up when he appeared.

"I'm sorry," he said before she could open her mouth, and he threw his key on the desk. "I'm checking out now. Look for my check."

And he was gone.

* * *

><p>Paul found himself making the increasingly familiar walk from Pallet Town to Ash's house, except it was one in the morning and cold. As he drew nearer, he began to wonder what his plan was. Just pound on the door until the whole house woke up? Camp outside? Both options were humiliating to him.<p>

_This was a stupid idea,_ he muttered to himself as he zipped his coat up tighter.

However, Paul was astounded to see a light shining through a window coming up on his left. He squinted. It wasn't the Ketchum residence, that was further down the hill. And… was that a windmill?

Paul frowned as he passed it. Oh. This had to be the Oak laboratory. Maybe Gary was home.

Something crunched unexpectedly under Paul's feet. He started and looked down. It was a piece of paper held down by a rock. It fluttered a little in the brisk wind. Confused, Paul reached down and picked it up.

It read _PAUL_ in big, black letters.

Paul sighed. Ash was hopelessly optimistic.

_ PAUL,_

_ Come into the lab. We should talk._

Paul folded the paper up neatly and slipped it inside his pocket. He looked at the lab. He could see inside it from here, standing in the light from the window. Sighing again, he walked up to the lab's front door.

It was unlocked. How did Ash know him so well?

He closed and locked the door behind him, relishing in the warmth of the inside. He could see the light from one of the rooms up ahead, and he followed it. Warily, he poked his head inside.

It was a kitchen, of sorts. The counter was rather messy and clearly every available surface doubled as a work space, covered with papers and pens. Ash and Misty were sitting at the dining table. Ash's head was on the table, snoring softly. Misty had her arms folded across her chest and blinked wearily when he walked in.

"About time," she grumbled.

"You shouldn't have waited," Paul snapped.

"Ash insisted." Misty yawned and rubbed her left eye. "Anyway, sit down. We need to talk."

Paul dropped into the nearest seat. He did not speak.

Misty leaned forward, setting an elbow on the table and resting her cheek on her palm. "So," she began, "we have a problem."

"I'm not sure that's the right word," Paul retorted.

Misty gave him a look and sighed. "Look, buddy, either you hear me out or you get on with your miserable life and forever be alone. Either way I don't care." When Paul said nothing, her expression softened and her voice lowered. "I'm sorry," she began. "Dawn shouldn't have treated you like that. I really don't know what got into her. Ash knows you're different. _I _know you're different. And we can't seem to make Dawn see that."

Paul's heart sank. The strand of hope he didn't know he'd been grasping broke, and he felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

But he didn't. Paul does not cry.

"So we understand if you want to go home."

Paul blinked. He opened his mouth, as if to protest, but nothing came out.

Misty pursed her lips and gave him a sad smile. "You shouldn't be here if you're unhappy. And Dawn is making you unhappy. If you think you'll be happiest if you leave, you should."

Paul trembled. A few hours ago the idea of returning to Sinnoh had been beautiful, ideal even. Now it seemed like a nightmare. "But… I…" He stumbled, for he did not know what to say. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Is that what Ash wanted to say?" he asked thickly.

"What? No, Ash wanted to beg you to stay." Misty grinned at her boyfriend, asleep on the table. "But he doesn't understand heartbreak like I do." She looked up. "That's partly why I stopped travelling with him, you know? It hurt whether I stayed or left, but leaving… it hurt a little less."

"I don't think I can move on," Paul whispered, his eyes fixed on the table. "I've never… never been so… enamored with someone… like this." He took a shaky breath and rested his elbows on the table. "I don't know what's wrong with me," he breathed, "but I just _know_ I won't be the same after this. Leaving won't solve anything."

Misty's face contorted with sadness. "Then you need to confront her," she told him. "If you can't let this go, you'll never be happy."

The only sound in the room was Ash's soft snores. Paul nodded to himself. "Is she awake?" he asked.

Misty stood up. "I'll walk with you."

* * *

><p><strong>*admittedly there is not much written past this point, so the next update may be late. I hope you like the direction I'm taking this!*<strong>


End file.
